


An Unofficial Capacity

by ColorCoated



Series: Nurse Bucky & Cap Steve [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Happy, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Bucky Barnes, Nurse Bucky, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Shrunkyclunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorCoated/pseuds/ColorCoated
Summary: Even Captain America got stuck in the waiting room from time to time, and he may have begun lingering on purpose. There was a nurse in Medical who may have been the prettiest man Steve had ever seen.





	An Unofficial Capacity

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the always fantastic[ SiriusGray ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile).
> 
> Written for Kink Bingo Square **Column N, Row 2: Cuddling**.

“Is this seat taken?”

Steve's head immediately snapped up at the sound of a warm, deep voice. 

Oh.

Oh my.

Steve hadn't recognized the voice, but he certainly recognized owner of it. It was the pretty nurse from Medical Bravo.

The pretty nurse who he'd barely interacted with but had been secretly staring at (pining after?) for weeks now.

Steve couldn't help it, really. 

Avengers Tower had two medical facilities. Medical Bravo was a simple clinic for employees and their families that had two doctors on staff and a few nurses. Medical Alpha was high tech and full of who-knows-what Stark put in there. It functioned around the clock, including emergency, operating, and recovery suites since it catered to the Avengers specifically.

Steve did his best to avoid Medical in general, but it was often necessary. Coming off missions, there were times his entire team needed to be treated. Sam would push Steve to get checked out for propriety’s sake, since his healing factor did most of the work. Not wanting to take the emergency resources away from his teammates who really needed them (Clint, it was always Clint), he would head to the non-emergency facility.

There was a very nice nurse there named Yvette, with a great bedside manner, who was more than happy to take care of Steve. She would stitch Steve up and bandage him with the ease of a seasoned professional.

Steve liked her.

Still, even Captain America got stuck in the waiting room from time to time, and he may have begun lingering on purpose. There was a nurse in Medical Bravo who may have been the prettiest man Steve had ever seen.

It was something about the scrubs, Steve had decided the third time the man caught his eye, reorganizing a stack of folders behind the main desk while Steve sat patiently.

It seemed like all the medical professionals at the Tower had a uniform to follow, or that's what Steve had initially assumed, because they were all dressed in pale blue scrubs.

Everyone except the really pretty nurse, who favored a soft light purple. Lilac, the artist part of Steve's brain had supplied for him. The color was as pretty as the nurse, albeit in a different way, and it made his dark hair particularly striking, always tied up in a sort of knot at the top of his head.

The sixth time Steve caught himself staring, sitting in a chair in the waiting room and holding a pressure bandage against the nearly healed cut on his forearm, he decided he was going to say something.

The pretty nurse, whose name Steve still didn't know because he couldn't bring himself to ask the man or, god forbid, ask Tony or even Yvette. He couldn't work up the nerve, and he knew that if he asked Tony, then Tony would ask why Steve wanted to know and Steve wouldn’t be able to answer that question.

Steve didn't know exactly why he wanted to know, but the pretty nurse had been laying out stacks of leaflets on the table in the waiting room in his lilac colored scrubs and it was as close to a memory of an asthma attack that Steve had ever had because the pretty nurse had looked right at him.

And Steve promptly forgot how to breathe.

He did not talk to the pretty nurse that time, despite his previous determination.

The eighth time (he really didn't want to be in Medical that often, but it wasn't his fault. Robot lizards were a ridiculous thing for anyone to deal with, even superheroes), Steve had been sitting in an exam room, waiting for Yvette, with the door to the room wide open.

Pretty nurse had stepped into the room, given Steve a small smile, said “Hi” and grabbed an unopened box of latex gloves off the far counter.

Steve, since he was Captain America and therefore a superhero and therefore had bones made of calcium, justice, and bravery, opened his mouth and replied, “Hello.”

Pretty nurse had left the room after, but Steve felt happiness in every one of his gigantic muscles that day.

Steve was strong, he was courageous, and he’d said hello to the pretty nurse.

He was flying high for a week after that.

The tenth time, Steve said nothing, but was pretty sure he was in love.

The eleventh time was currently happening and Steve had better get himself together.

Pulling himself back to the present, Steve looked up at the pretty nurse standing next to his table and then at the chair across from him, empty now that Natasha vacated it about 20 minutes ago.

Steve shook his head and responded quietly but evenly. “No, not taken.”

There. Now he'd officially said four words to the pretty nurse from Medical B with the lilac scrubs, which the man was currently wearing. Steve thought they were very cute.

The nurse/potential love of Steve's life set his tray down across from Steve before pulling out the chair and taking a seat.

“Pizza day,” pretty nurse said with a smile, and Steve nodded.

The Tower cafeteria had yet to disappoint, and the Friday lunch gourmet pizzas had quite the reputation. Steve loved them, but he needed at least four of the personal-sized things to feel full.

They were delicious though, specifically the eggplant parmesan which Steve noticed on the nurse's plate.

Steve, since he was a hero and therefore a functioning person, swallowed and looked up again.

“I'm Steve.” There. He did it. He started a conversation with the pretty nurse.

Pretty Nurse gave him a look that was half knowing and half amused, making it obvious that he was aware of exactly who he was, and it made Steve blush.

“You don’t prefer Captain?” Pretty Nurse really had such a nice voice.

Steve shrugged, trying to project nonchalance. “Not when I’m off the clock.”

The pretty nurse seemed to consider it, with a slight tilt of his head.

Steve liked how it made the hair that was loose from the knot on the top of his head, fall to the side.

“Bucky,” The response was given kindly, with a smile that made Steve’s breath catch.

“Bucky.” Steve repeated the name, wanting to test the feel of it on his lips. It felt right, sounded right, and he took a minute to bask in the incredible success of finally learning the man’s name.

“That’s right,” Bucky’s lips quirked into a tiny smile before he took a bite of his pizza. Steve liked watching Bucky’s greasy fingers twist up in a napkin while his other hand held up a slice. 

“Been seeing you around,” Bucky added with a grin, his shoulder lifting playfully.

Steve barked out a laugh, finding himself surprised. With a famous face, pictures of him filling unofficial books and moves, not to mention the fact that he lived in this Tower and visited Medical often, ‘seeing him around’ was an almost outrageous understatement.

Steve liked it, though. It made him feel like he was just a normal guy. He wasn’t Captain America, he was just a guy, who’d been noticed by a pretty man who happened to work in the same building. When he thought of it like that, the sheer normalcy and banality made his pulse skip. He never got to be normal like this.

Quieting his laugh, his smile was bright and his chest warm. He answered honestly, “I’ve seen you around as well.”

“Yeah?” Bucky questioned, smiling in return and sounding happy and a little surprised at Steve’s response.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, starting to feel more comfortable. The fact that the Nurse - that _Bucky_ \- seemed so pleased to hear that, went miles in making Steve feel more at ease.

He was talking to the guy, having at least somewhat of a normal conversation. It took him a hell of a lot longer than he thought, and Bucky had had to make the first move, but here they were.

Bucky lifted up his slice to take another bite so Steve followed suit, easily polishing off his second pizza.

“It’s nice,” Steve started, swallowing first and then attempting to continue without getting tongue tied.

Bucky lifted an eyebrow, clearly curious, and Steve continued on.

“Seeing you outside of Medical for once.”

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed, his voice a pleasant rasp, “I’m just off the the clock, still dressed for work though.”

“I like it.” Steve answered honestly before his brain caught up to him, and he quickly began to eat his next pizza as his face warmed.

“You do?” Bucky questioned, looking surprised and curious and Steve couldn’t bring himself to lie.

Steve nodded, “It’s the color; it’s pretty.”

“The color is what’s pretty?” Bucky hedged playfully and a little cautiously but also clearly interested in Steve’s answer.

Steve smiled, he may have struggled to converse with Bucky in the beginning, but if Bucky was going to flirt, then he certainly wasn’t going to miss the opportunity.

“Yeah,” Steve let his smile dip into a smirk and did the best not to let his nerves get to him, “But so is the guy wearing It.”

It was clear that Bucky liked that answer, because a smile was pulling wide at his lips, as he glanced down bashfully and helped himself to more pizza.

They were quiet momentarily as they both helped themselves to their respective lunches, Steve somehow managing to quickly polish off the third and final pizza left on his tray. He probably should've ordered four of them, but it was enough for now. Besides, the real reason he wished he had another was to prolong this lunch. He wasn't sure quite what was going on with the pretty nurse, but he was enjoying the easy company.

“How's the…” Bucky started and then trailed off, clearly not sure how to finish that statement. Instead, he tilted his head to the side, gesturing towards Steves left side, the question written on his face.

Steve's smiled turned warm in response, not because of the fact he'd unfortunately managed to get stabbed between the ribs not even 16 hours ago, but that Bucky was inquiring as to his well-being. Sure, he'd noticed Bucky yesterday when he was in Medical B, holding a wad of gauze against his ribs as he stumbled into an exam room, but he hadn't known that Bucky had noticed him.

It felt nice; nice that Bucky had noticed him and nice that Bucky was thoughtful enough to inquire about his condition.

“Getting better,” he answered, flirtation giving way to a more serious conversation.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Bucky answered, lips curving slightly upwards, his voice laced with concern. “I was worried.”

“You were?” Steve couldn’t hide the surprise from his voice or his face.

“Yeah, well,” Bucky was suddenly shy, glancing down at the table and offering a shrug in place of a real response.

Steve’s entire being flooded with more warmth.

It was one thing to catch the attention of an attractive man on a strictly physical level, but it was something else to have someone’s concern about him as a person.

His heart thumped hard once in his chest.

“I should be nearly healed,” he added, not wanting Bucky to have to worry. “I was going to get it checked out today, but Yvette didn’t have any available appointments.”

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed, sounding unconvinced. “Don’t you and your team have a fancy Medical Suite available to you round the clock?”

“Yeah, I guess,” this time Steve was the one who shrugged, somewhat helplessly. “To be honest, I don’t know those doctors very well.”

It was as close as Steve would get to admitting that he hating seeing doctors. He figured it didn’t take a genius to connect to his earlier life of being prodded by cold fingers and poked with needles while the doctors of his childhood did whatever they could to get his body to behave normally (which it never did until the serum anyway).

Thank goodness for Yvette and her never-ending patience with Steve. Luckily, he’d been seeing her for long enough that he was as comfortable as he’d ever be. Sure, he’d been inconspicuously lingering around the waiting areas of Medical Bravo for a glimpse of the pretty man sitting across from him, but that was a far cry from an actual medical examination.

“I could take a look,” Bucky hedged, sounding a little nervous, “if you like?”

“Yeah?” Steve’s breath skipped.

“Not in an official capacity,” Bucky sounded apologetic, “but just to make sure, so you won’t have to worry.” The _so I won’t have to worry either_ was nearly implied and Steve’s heart thumped loudly again.

The truth was, Steve wasn’t exactly worried. That wasn’t to say that he didn’t feel sore and tender, but he recognized his body’s abilities easily these days. The wound wasn’t as deep as it could’ve been, and he estimated his body would be done weaving itself together after 22 hours; he was already 16 hours in.

Still, as a precaution, and to make Sam refrain from mother henning him, he typically made sure to get cleared by Medical post-injury. Something like a clean stab wound didn’t concern him, but he liked the idea of Bucky caring enough to check on him, unofficially of course.

“I would appreciate it,” Steve responded, warmth in his words and smile as Bucky nodded in return.

Steve watched, the moment comfortably quiet between them as Bucky finished off his pizza.

“But not here,” he added, suddenly; worried that that’s what Bucky had assumed.

“Hmm?”

“Uh - I have private quarters upstairs,” Steve paused, embarrassed at how to explain. “I don’t want...I’m not comfortable with…”

“Steve,” The warmth in Bucky’s expression shut him up, “I didn’t expect you to pull your shirt off in a cafeteria full of people, of course not.”

“Oh,” apparently he should’ve known better, “well, that’s good to hear.”

The cafeteria in the Tower was open to all its employees. Steve liked it, especially after running missions for days and his fridge was out of food. He had a common area upstairs that he shared with his teammates, and they often had food delivered from the cafeteria or Stark’s personal chefs, but Steve liked sitting in a plastic chair and eating his lunch were he could people watch as all of Tony’s worker bees had their break during the day.

It was nice to be around people in a non-universe-saving sort of capacity.

Apparently, Tony made sure that all the people in his employ signed a hefty stack of NDAs before they started working, in addition to contracts that, more or less, outlawed what Sam called ‘fangirling’ over the Avengers. 

It gave Steve his privacy, and there was an unspoken rule that he and/or his team was not to be bothered when found in common spaces.

It’s how he and Natasha had been able to eat together for a half hour and remain undisturbed. In fact, the back corner of the cafeteria seating area was always left open, as it was unofficially marked for his team.

No one had approached Steve here before, even if he was sitting alone, and this time, he excitedly welcomed the interruption.

Bucky finished the last bite of pizza and stood up, grabbing his tray. “You’re free now?”

Steve smiled and nodded, standing as well. It was strange, walking to the trash bins with Bucky and depositing trays together like he would with his teammates, but it was nice.

Bucky followed him to the elevator bank on the far side of the elevators, the one designated specifically for the Avengers floors, and Steve pressed his hand flat against the palm reader.

The elevator opened and Bucky stepped in after Steve gave him a warm smile.

“My quarters, Jarvis.”

“Of course, Captain,” The AI’s voice replied but Bucky didn’t seem startled by it. Steve figured that Bucky had to have interacted with AI at least some other time in the past, because he didn’t seem surprised.

It was surreal, leaning against the back wall of the elevator, Bucky next to him. There was easily a foot and a half of space between them, but it still made Steve’s stomach fill with butterflies. He’d spent weeks trying to work up the nerve to talk to Bucky, and now here they were on the way up to his apartment.

If being in the elevator was Bucky was surreal, it had nothing on Bucky standing in his living space. Bucky looked around politely, and even followed Steve’s lead of kicking off his sneakers by the front door.

Steve’s pulse was racing and he suddenly found himself as tongue tied as the first time he saw Bucky.

He wasn’t sure how to proceed. All Steve knew was that he was overwhelmed with happiness, knowing he had Bucky’s concern, but now he didn’t know what the hell to do about it.

Thanks to the open floor plan, Bucky was able to see all of Steve’s kitchen, living, and dining spaces. He gestured over to the big floor lamp next to the couch, and took a step towards it when Steve nodded.

“C’mon, Steve, I’ve got warm hands an’ a real good bedside manner, I promise.” Bucky’s wild grin and not so subtle innuendo broke the tension, and Steve heard himself huff out a surprised laugh.

Bucky turned on the lamp while Steve settled on the couch next to it. He tried to act casual as he crossed his arms over his chest and pulled his T-shirt off, dropping it behind the couch.

Bucky’s eyes locked on Steve’s chest, roaming over it briefly before focusing on the white pressure bandage adhered to his side with thick strips of medical tape.

Bucky gracefully fell to his knees, pushing Steve’s legs wider as he knelt between them. Steve pulse continued to race and with his shirt off, he was sure Bucky could see how hard it was hammering in his chest.

Gently, Bucky’s fingertips worked their way between the tape and Steve’s skin, drawing a gasp from Steve.

It only took a minute, Steve biting down hard on his bottom lip, for Bucky to remove the bandage. Bucky was focused on the spot, thoroughly inspecting the space between Steve’s ribs.

Fingers danced across Steve’s skin, now knit back together but a sickly yellow green as the bruise healed. Bucky was right though, his touch was warm and his fingers touched Steve so lightly that he could barely feel it.

Bucky’s gaze dragged across the planes of Steve’s broad chest, no doubt noticing how Steve’s nipples had hardened, before making eye contact with Steve.

“What do you think, nurse?” Steve’s voice was as husky as he ever heard it, and blood was pumping red hot through his veins.

“It looks good,” Bucky responded, voice equally as low and hands resting lightly on Steve’s naked chest, “but I’m not your nurse,”

“You could be,” Steve retorted, not sure what else to say, and he couldn’t look away from Bucky’s mouth.

“No,” Bucky disagreed, his voice now just as low as he leaned closer to Steve, the top of his tongue tracing his bottom lip, “because if I was your nurse, then I couldn’t kiss you.”

“Oh,” Steve exhaled, trying to remember how to breathe. “Good thing, then.”

“Yeah,” Bucky’s head bobbed in a brief imitation of a nod. Now that Steve knew what Bucky was aiming to do, he leaned forward slowly, wanting Bucky to know that Steve welcomed the attention.

Bucky pressed their lips together, and a burst of heat erupted in Steve’s chest.

Wow.

Oh wow.

He didn’t intend to, but heard himself moan loudly against Bucky’s closed lips.

It felt good.

Every part of Bucky against Steve’s body, felt mind-numbingly good.

It had been a long time since Steve had been kissed, had kissed anyone else, and he forgot just how wonderful it could feel.

Bucky pulled back and Steve exhaled loudly, groaning as he did so.

The truth was, Steve didn’t know what came next.

That’s not true, of course he knew the steps of a purely physical relationship, but he wasn’t sure if that’s what Bucky was doing; wasn’t sure if that’s what Bucky wanted.

Sure, he already had his shirt off, and logically he could assume that Bucky would want to do the same, but he wasn’t quite ready for that.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like sex or was opposed to the idea of it, it’s just that he spent a long time grieving Peggy and the idea of opening himself up to someone new was terrifying and exciting.

Tony had been pushing him to meet someone new, but Steve hadn’t been ready; and though people had sex in the 40s, it wasn’t quite as readily available as it was now, and Steve wasn’t sure how to deal with that or how to have that conversation.

“Bucky,” he started, embarrassed at how his uncertainty reflected in his voice.

“Steve,” Bucky nearly interrupted, his voice unbelievably kind and welcoming as he stood from between Steve’s knees and planted his ass on the couch, as close to Steve as he could be without sitting on his lap.

Steve felt relief, but no disappointment as Bucky cuddled himself into Steve’s side, one warm hand splayed across Steve’s broad chest.

“Do you want to put your shirt back on?” Bucky asked quietly.

Though Steve’s cheeks turned beet red, he shook his head. “I don’t mind if you don’t.”

“Trust me, pal,” The playfulness was back in Bucky’s voice as he tucked his body impossibly closer to Steve’s, “this would be the last thing I would ever mind.”

Steve sighed, happiness causing his lips to curve up as he smiled wide. He lifted his arm from the back of the couch and placed it on Bucky’s shoulders, effectively wrapping himself around the other guy.

“Now this,” Bucky sounded pleased, “I could get used to.”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, his whole body feeling warm and pleasantly settled, “me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can [ find me on tumblr](http://colorcoated01.tumblr.com/), even though I don't really understand tumblr. Come talk Stucky Trash with me. 
> 
> Comments = Love


End file.
